We are in Panem?
by AislyWaters
Summary: Las hermanas Crald tenían una vida demasiado calmada pero ¿Qué pasa cuando entran a un mundo ficticio?
1. Chapter 1: Todo es normal

**Siempre van a llegar cosas inesperadas a la vida de alguien, nunca hay una excepción, aunque las hermanas Crald pensaban que lo eran, valiendose por si mismas desde que la más grande ni tenía uso de la razón, nunca pensaron que llegará algo a su vida sin que ellas ya estuvieran enteradas, así había sido desde siempre, cuidando sus pasos, tratando de que la otra no cayera y, si eso pasaba, estar alerta para levantarla antes de que llegue al suelo. Siempre fueron sólo un grupo de dos, nunca aceptaron la ayuda de alguien más, a penas el gobierno logró que ellas aceptaran el apoyo ecónomico.**  
**Ellas sabían que podían con todo, por que creían que ya conocían perfectamente su destino. Pero nunca es así.**  
**El futuro es incierto.**

_Para toda la gente que me demostro justo enfrente de mis narices que, no necesitas demasiados alientos para pedirte más a ti mismo. Sobre todo para una gente que tiene mi misma sangre, la familia no hace a la sangre. Y, no siempre la familia es la que más te afecta._

Capitulo

Desde pequeña odiaba la escuela, pensandolo mejor, la odio y la odiare hasta que ella se canse de mi, deje de tratar de entrar a mi vida y no regrese nunca para dejarme vivir tranquila, como yo quiero, eso es tan imposible como si mi nuevo personaje favorito, el hermoso protagonista de ojos azules (Que pueden cambiar a gris, una gran debilidad mía), cabello oscuro, un extraño sentido del humor y un gran corazón salga del libro, me bese, y me diga una hermosa declaración de amor que merezca no ser olvidada en una adaptación cinematografica. Eso sería soñar en forma exagerada, no es bueno pasartela soñando.  
Aunque yo, en lo más profundo de mi ser, muy escondido entre tantas caras sin sentimiento, sigo soñando con que las cosas pueden funcionar siempre bien con un hermoso chico que se preocupa con cada pedazo de alma por ti a tu lado, protegiendote del peor de los males, los demás humanos.  
Lamentablemente eso no existe, los chicos perfectos son una farsa, mi padre es un excelente ejemplo para esta teoría, le dió cuatro hermosos años a mi madre (Aunque solamente ellla cree eso) hasta que se dió cuenta de el gigantesco error que cometió al tenernos a mi hermana y a mi, se fue, dejando a mi madre más rota que nuestra familia y con eso, mi sueño de una familia perfecta se volvió lejano a la realidad, esa noche de lluvia y un frío que no te hacía aferrarte a la cama, si no que te aferraba a matarte para no soportar más frío.  
Puede que solo tuviera 4 años, aun así eso fue tan fuerte en mi vida que se ha quedado ahí, grabado como un tatuaje en mi cerebro, sólo que este no se puede borrar con una sesión de laser. Mi padre ya tenía un día de habernos dejado solas y ahora era el turno de mi madre, ella seguía con el rimel derramado por las mejillas y esa marca roja que se estaba convirtiendo en morado, cortesía de la mano de mi padre. Melina lloraba entre mis, en ese momento, delicados y delgados brazos.  
-Mami, mami.- Mi voz, era tan aguday apenas se podía escuchar sobre los llantos de mi hermana, trataba con todas las fuerzas conseguir la atención de mi madre pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada preparando una maleta que consistía en una bolsa del mercado, dos pares de ropa interior y una cambio de ropa.- ¿Y papi? ¿A dónde vas?-  
-Cierra la maldita boca, estorbo.- En ese momento no entendía que, las palabras que me decía no eran muy tipicas de una madre cariñosa, solo tenía cuatro años.- No las volveré a ver, ni a ti ni a ese bola de grasa.- Como si Beth entendiera lo que dijo soltó un llanto más fuerte.- Pero, aún así, me gustaría que supieras que te quiero apesar de todo, son mis hijas.- Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y se inclino quedando a mi altura. Posó una de sus manos en mi mejilla.- Cuidarás mejor que yo a la pequeña Melina ¿De acuerdo?.- Asentí con la cabeza con demasiada energía, ya con lagrimas en los ojos.- Las amo a ambas, recuerdalo, este con ustedes o no. Son fuertes y no me necesitan.- Con eso último perdí dos tercios de mi familia. Y de mi felicidad.  
-Pero miren quien llego, la chica ''No haré lo que me digan por que quiero ser como la chica de mi libro''.- Balde de agua fría, eso fue como si me lanzaran un balde de agua fría y obviamente es Beatrice, la encargada de nosotras dos que nos enció el gobierno, la que lo dice. Si, la quiero como una madre y todo lo que ella dice me afecta demasiado, sus palabras tocan las fibras de sensibilidad que he logrado ocultar en una prisión de máxima seguridad, pero sólo ella y Melina logran hacerme débil, hacerme lo que he tratado de ocultar.- Enseñame tus cuadernos, no quiero que bajen tus calificaciones.- Otra vez.- Elizabeth, antes eras la mejor en tu clase, fue mala idea cambiarte, creí que con algo de competencia mejorarías pero no, te diste por vencida.- Su frente se arrugó, tenía razoón, me sentía estupida si razonaba bien lo que ella decía, me deje vencer, me deje vencer por unas chicas que yo misma se que puedo superar. Soy patetica. Di media vuelta, no lloraría frente a ella, nunca lloro frente a nadie. NADIE. Y de ahí llegue a mi habitación.  
Sola.  
Este es el único momento en el que puedo soltar todo, aprete la mandibula al mirar mi reflejo en el espejo, mis ojos estaban completamente rojos pero ninguna lagrima había pasado por mi mejilla, lo cual era bueno. Solte un bocado de aire y las únicas dos lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas hasta mi clavicula, me sorprende que tan grandes y gordas resultan mis lagrimas. Que debil resulto. Y ahora es el momento en que la furia es la que se apodera, tomo lo primero que toma mi mano y, con un giro tan rápido que provoca un maro, suelto lo que termino siendo un cepillo y este pega a la pared, haciendo calculos este se clavaría en el cuello de un humano promedio.  
Suelto una carcajada con la vista borrosa y los ojos ardiendo, a veces no entiendo como puedo llegar a pensar en eso, en matar a alguien. Seguramente es eso de la adolescencia, cuando no puedes encontrar quien eres realmente, cuando pasas por miles de personalidades y no sabes cual escoger o simplemente no sabes con cual te cientes más comodo, más tu.  
Yo no me he encontrado a mi misma, he vivido miles de vidas, en cada uno de mis libros, siempre imagino que en cada libro, capitulo, pagina y palabra soy un personaje distinto, pero me siento indestructible, me siento valiente, me siento como si no fuera yo, y me gusta más eso, no ser yo. Manipular todo a mi antojo sin tener miedo de lo que va a pasar. En la vida real no es así, aquí se perfectamente que es lo que va a pasar, se cual va a ser la consecuencia de cada paso que doy, no hay nada que haga que yo no sepa la consecuencia ya. Lo tengo todo cuidado. Nada me puede sorprender.  
Así fui educada.  
Regrese a donde, según los demás, pertenezco, a mi habitación, a mi pequeño departamento que apenas había logrado conseguir mi padre al enterarse de que yo venía en camino, yo no siento que este es mi lugar, nadie tiene un lugar, todos tenemos personas con las que debemos de estar, si estamos con ellas el lugar pasa a segundo plano, o a tercero, cuarto, quinto, o no importa. Para mi, con tal de estar con Melina, no importa vivir en un volcan o en la escuela, nada es peor que perder a mi única familia, perder a mi hermana y a Beatrice, si, también la quiero a ella.  
La sangre no hace a la familia.  
Ella se gano mi cariño, y yo estoy perdiendo el de ella. Sigo sin entenderme, cada 5 segundos me arrepiento de lo que hice hace 5 segundos, odio pedir disculpas cuando yo se que ella también tiene la culpa, pero luego pienso mejor y me doy cuenta que siempre es mi culpa, que soy demasiado estupida y daño a las pocas personas que tengo a mi alrededor. Gruñí. Odio estar tan confundida, odio que mi cerebro no pueda acomodar todo, ¿Por qué no sólo me deja ser una persona normal, simple? Una persona que esta segura de todo lo que hace, que sabe que no va a tener que pedir disculpas después de hacerlo.  
Lamentablemente yo no soy de esas personas. Mi cerebro no lo quiere. Soy, bueno, ni siquiera se que tipo de persona soy. Solo se que, con el tiempo mi boca ya no se puede cerrrar. Puedo resultar al principio ''la chica sin voz'' pero luego digo el mas minimo comentario estupido.  
Soy una persona que mide sus pasos y piensa las consecuencias, si, pero tambén soy la chica que a veces no puede callar, que no acepta guardar algo. Tengo dos personas dentro de mi.  
Me gustaría saber cual le agrada más a la gente. Así trataría de ser la buena yo, o la buena yo para los demás.  
-¡Niñas! ¡Hora de comer!-. Relaje todos mis musculos, cada uno de ellos y me deje caer en el suelo, cerre fuertemente los ojos al sentir el golpe contra el. Todo en mi me sorprende, como puedo relajarme tan rápido y dejar atras los ojos rojos y el enojo. Segundos después me doy cuenta de el dolor en la mayor parte de mi cuerpo.  
Siempre lo bueno trae dolor. Nada es color de rosas como en mis libros, no tengo unos padres que darían la vida por mi, ni un chico que me protege ciegamente, ni un mejor amigo enamorado de mi que igual daría su vida por mi. Pero tengo a mi hermana pero estoy muy segura de que no daría su vida por mi. Ni loca.  
Abrí los ojos, todo sigue igual, mi habitación sigue siendo la misma aburrida y sin nada que la diferencie entre las demás, solo los miles de libros.  
Mis libros son mis cosas más preciadas, nadie puede leer las mismas hojas que yo, ni tocarlas. Por que, enrealidad, no he encontrado a nadie que este tan loco por los libros como yo, en mi nueva escuela hay una chica, ella esta obsecionada con todos los idiomas, menos este, el que ella habla desde que nacio, dice que todos son mejores, que la pronunsiacion cambia en cada caso y bla, bla, bla. Es tan callada como yo pero ahí se acaba nuestro parecido, ella es mucho más delgada que yo, demasiado, ves puros huesos al estar frente a frente, y no, no tiene ningun problema alimenticio por que come demasiado, exagera, y no hay un momento en el que puedas pensar que va a vomitarlo, no, esta siempre serca, es una buena chica. Pero no se parece a mi, como todo el mundo.  
-¡Niña! ¿No has escuchado a mamá? Es hora de comer.- ''Mamá'', Melina es demasiado inocente, el mundo aun no ha tratado de comersela y dejarla hueca, egoísta y superficial, no, aun sigue siendo esa niña que tenía entre mis delgados brazos hace ya casi 11 años, Mel piensa que Beatrice es nuestra madre, yo no, tal vez lo haga cuando tenga 20 y algo, graduandome de la universidad, viendola entre el publico, sonriendome de oreja a oreja y grabando cada segundo, tal vez ahí me de cuenta de cuanto me quiere ella y, de cuanto la quiero yo a ella. Por ahora no voy a confirmar que la quiero como a una madre, eso será después, ahora soy una adolescente rebelde, los adolescentes rebeldes no les muestran afecto a sus padres, y yo menos lo voy a hacer, Beatrice no es mi madre, pero, otra vez me contradigo, la sangre no hace a la familia.  
-Si la he escuchado, no estoy sorda, por si no recuerdas.- Le dedique a mi hermana una de esas miradas como ''Sólo cierra la boca o te dare un tiro'' pero solo fue por un milisegundo luego desvie la mirada para caminar despreocupada al pequeño comedor qu tenemos incluido en la cocina, en nuestro tan lujoso departamento, pero, ¿Qué quiero tener cuando solo comemos por lo que nos da el gobierno? El sueldo de Beatrice se va a sus padres.  
Ah, los padres de Beatrice, son ya dos ancianos, ninguno la recuerda a ella y esa es la causa de que ella no los visite, eso es mejor para Mel y mi, para Mel, así pasa más tiempo con nosotras, con Mel, Becca, como ella pidió cuando la conocimos que la llamaramos, y Mel si son como madre e hija, como siempre, yo no encajo aquí, solo soy una chica que come con ellas, no puedo pasar a otra cosa, no por que ellas no quieran, yo no quiero.  
El peor momento, el momento de sinceridad, Becca no dice nada esperando que eso haga un grande nudo en mi pecho, un nudo de culpa, y con eso pida disculpas.  
Es muy inteligente. Justo ahora juego sin importancia pasando el brocoli de un lado al otro del plato, con mi tenedor, tratando de ignorar la culpa que esta susurrando pedir perdón . "No otra vez, Natalie, no" la voz adolescente en mi cabeza entra al campo de batalla, el campo de batalla es mi cabeza y cada palabra que me susurra cada una es como una granada que me destruye por dentro, dejandome inestable.  
-Lo lamento, Becca, se que me estoy comportando muy ridicula en estas últimas semanas.- "¿Ridicula?, yo diría estúpida" Aunque la voz "Buena" en mi cabezxa gano ella sigue lanzando granadas, para que no pase por mi cabeza de nuevo la idea de volver a decir algun comentario tonto.- No se lo que me pasa, pero, tu no tienes la culpa de que este así, no tengo por que desahogarme contigo, se perfectamente que tu estás aquí para Mel y para mi.-¡Esto se siente como un libro! Me estoy abriendo como se abriría una de ellas, soy sincera, no dejo todos mis comentarios a dentro, no dejo mis comentarios buenos, siento satisfacción en cada parte de mi y eso lleva a felicidad, me siento feliz de ser como a mi me gustaría ser, en parte, siento que estoy siendo yo. En parte. 


	2. Chapter 2: El encleque

_Esto es un trato, tu cuidas mi espalda y yo cuido la tuya ¿Entendido?_

* * *

-¡Haz algo, buena para nada!.- El dolor, que se exparsía desde mi cabeza a las puntas de mis pies y era tan profundo que cada uno de mis órganos parecían explotar y mezclarse unos con otros, ya no era tanto, seguía siendo el mismo pero después de tantas golpizas ya no provocaba el mismo efecto.- ¡Levantate!.- 4 pares de ojos oscuros me miraban esperando que hiciera algo, no haría nada.  
- ¡Me levantaría si no me golpearás, idiota!.- Hasta hablar dolía, la vibración en mi garganta pasaba hasta mis oídos y me aturdía. Mala idea. A los segundos recibí otra patada en las costillas, juro que pude haberlas escuchado crujir pero no en dos partes, ni en cuatro, ni en ocho, era la 10° vez que se partían en este día, gracias al cuarteto de idiotas que estaban frente a mi.  
-Paren o iré a contarle al director.- Era una amenaza infantil pero venía de Aaron el 5° miembro del grupo pero el nunca me ha golpeado, solo se quedaba mirando como el encleque que es, un chico alto, delgado, a diferencia de la mayoría el es palido, unos ojos grises sin vida y un cabello oscuro nunca peinado- Les doy 5 y estoy contando desde ahora.- Me sorprende que, a pesar de su debil apariencia, logro asustar a los demás, desaparecieron entre los pasillos.-  
-No tenías que hacerlo, pudiste haberte quedado callado como siempre.- Es un debil, aunque logro conseguir respeto sigue siendo lo que es.  
-No hay que agradecer, Elizabeth.- Escupió, su voz era ronca, cara de angel pero voz no.  
- Gracias.- Escupí de igual manera y, cojeando, camine hasta la puerta principal de la escuela, donde me esperaba Mel.  
-No estuvo tan mal la paliza de hoy ¿eh?.- Su mirada era burlona, la mirada burlona que siempre tiene cuando me habla a mi, dicendo que es mejor. Nosotras nos protejemos pero al mismo tiempo tenemos una muy grande competencia. ¿Quién es mejor?.-Vamos, aun tenemos tiempo para ir por un helado.- Logre sonreír, mi labio ardío al hacerlo y sentí como salia sangre de el.- Ugh.- Arrugó el entre cejo y estiro la manga de su sueter para limpiar la sangre, sin mucho exito pero, por lo que se veía en su cara, mi aspecto mejoró un poco.  
Caminamos en silencio, ambas tratabamos de seguir una conversación pero ambas pensamos en cosas diferentes, ella piensa en su _banda del momento _y yo pensaba en los libros, muy fuera de la realidad. Tengo que admitir, nos gusta más estar así, es como si tuvieramos un trato, "_Nos cuidaremos la una a la otra, no como hermanas"_, es como si tuvieramos una _alianza _ en los _juegos del hambre_.  
-Te salvo Aaron, pero ahora no solo saldrás perdiendo tu, si no también tu pequeña hermanita.-El más grande de ellos paso la mirada a Mel, lambiendo sus labios. Repugnante.  
-Nadie se mete con mi hermana, veremos si ahora logras derribarme.-Mostre la sonrisa más felina que logre, El y George tratarían de derribarme mientras "Os" y Agust tomaban a mi hermana para que no metiera sus narices donde no le incumbe.  
Fue facil derribar a George pero Albert, como creo que se llama, era más difícil aunque sus golpes eran muy torpes, sólo le ayudaba su exagerada fuerza, por un descuido deje que volviera a golpear mi cabeza, lo último que escuche fueron a dos personas.  
-¡Eliza!.-  
-Ahora tu terminarás como ella, pequeña.-


End file.
